The conventional high manganese steels have excellent strength and elongation by controlling contents of manganese (Mn) and aluminum (Al) to control stacking fault energy (SFE). However, the conventional high manganese steels still have a high density, and thus, it is not possible to expect improvement of fuel efficiency by lightweight when it is applied to bodywork components such as a center pillar, a front side member, a side sill, a front pillar, a floor cross member, etc.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. KR 10-2016-0078840 aims to produce high manganese having high yield strength and high elongation by increasing the content of manganese (Mn), but has a limitation in that the content of aluminum (Al) is only 2.5 to 5.0 wt %, such that a density is high.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.